1. Technical Field
The invention relates to dispensing systems and in particular to a dispenser for dispensing items of merchandise one item at a time with a time delay between the individual dispensing of the items to prevent rapid removal of a plurality of the items from the dispenser by a potential shoplifter.
2. Background Information
It is desirable in retail establishments such as supermarkets and large volume discount stores, to display a plurality of items in racks in order to provide a sufficient supply of the item for the customers and to avoid constant restocking of the item throughout a business day. However, this presents a problem for certain items of merchandise which are subject to shoplifting wherein an individual will rapidly remove a number of the items from the display rack and place the same in a concealed location or run from the store without paying for the selected items.
Various devices have been devised to prevent the loss of merchandise such as the placement of EAS tags on the items, securing the items in a locked cabinet or dispenser, all of which increases the cost of doing business and delay in checking the customer out at a checkout location. Also, this inconveniences the customer, possibly resulting in loss of goodwill and even the customer to a competitor store.
For certain items which may be susceptible to shoplifting, especially relatively expensive food products, such as baby formula, it is believed that theft may be reduced by placing the items in a dispenser which enables the customer to remove the item from the dispenser or display rack, but prevent rapid removal of the product. However it is desirable that a prospective customer be able to view the containers of the item when in a stored position in the dispenser and to read the information printed on the containers prior to removing the same from their stored position.
Thus, the need exists for an improved dispenser for items of merchandise, such as cylindrical containers for various food products, which prevents a customer from removing a plurality of the items from a display rack in rapid succession, while permitting the items to be dispensed one at a time with a time delay between the dispensing of the individual items.